Oh Gods
by Alya Spruce
Summary: They're at it again. A new quest with new treasure to behold. Percy, Annabeth, and some new friends journey across the U.S. to find another missing weapon of the gods, but this one is much more dangerous. If you want to find out what it is, click the link above. Rated T for harsh language in some chapters. I'll try to keep it to a minimum though.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Gods

A/N: Ok, so I've pretty much abandoned my first fic because I'm a terrible writer and it was just messed up. Oh well. I'm a real Percy Jackson lover and dream of being a demigod. But that's enough for now. On with the story!

Chapter 1

It was warm for being the middle of November. Before i get to far i should introduce myself, my name is Morgan Tendo. I'm mostly american, but I have some exotic blood within, hence the last name. I'm 12 years old, and have seen things a normal 12 year-old should never see. I see monsters. Not just your average human, no, I'm talking giants, cyclopes, the minotaur and even a sphinx or two. Not the prettiest sight, but you learn to live with it. I'm also dyslexic and ADHD, yet get great grades in school. Anyway, back to the story.

It was November 22, a week after Thanksgiving. I was at school with my best friend Toni Damego. We've been friends since the second grade. She's been with me through thick and thin, good and bad. She is Philipino and loves everything Japanese. She's always drinking something, usually water, though she has been known to bring other things, mainly beer, to school. She can be a bit of a pushover, but not always. She can be pretty vile when it comes to pollution and global warming and things like that. Whoops! Getting off track again.

The day started out normal enough. I had made it through sixth grade without being kicked out of school. I constantly got into fights, mostly because I protected the weaker kids from bullies. I was almost like the Zorro of Salem Massachusetts. I helped those in need, and co-ran four different charity events throughout the year. I excelled in school and helped my 17 year-old sister with her math homework. Anyway, my class was going to the Griffen Theater to see A Christmas Carol. Many of us were excited, but Megan Suede, the school bully, was to busy harassing Toni and I to think about the wonderful play we were about to see. By the time the first intermission came around it was noon. We ate lunch, and then something insane happened. My brother, Marco, saw Megan bugging me and tried to defend me. When that failed, Megan was in way over her head, literally. She somehow landed in the public pool we were eating next to. "Why'd you push me in the water?!" she yelled after surfacing. "I didn't do anything! You pushed me and the next thing I knew you were in the pool." Marco answered irritated. Only one thought passed through my head at this point: Oh God Marco, what did you do now?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll try and update soon! Please, R&R! I need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Gods

A/N: Ok! Here's chapter 2. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se. R&R. I SIRIUSLY need it.

Chapter 2

My drama teacher, Ms. Donella, walked over and took Marco by the hand. "What do you think your doing?!" she questioned loudly. "I didn't do anything at all Ms. Donella. Megan was bullying Morgan and Toni and so I was protecting them. She pushed me and the next thing I new she was in the pool." he answered, less irritated. "Come with me Marco. You too Morgan. Come on." Marco and I followed her into the theatre and somehow ended up backstage. "Now," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I've waited long enough to take your lives for my master. He will be very pleased with me." "Your crazy!" Marco and I yell in unison. "Whoa! Stop that! No you stop that!" "If your done with that, I would like to do my job." Just then Mr. Strider, the history teacher, wheeled in and yelled to us "Catch!" He tossed me a silver coin that was much to big to be a quarter or half-dollar. Marco got a similar one made of bronze. On a hunch I tossed mine in the air. And caught a three-foot long sword. "Whoa." I said, amazed. Seeing this , Marco did the same. And got a sword identical to mine, but his was bronze, like his coin, and mine was silver, like my coin. "Epic," he said with a grin. When we turned back to Ms. Donella, she wasn't there. In her place stood a monster that was easily ten feet tall. "How fitting, twin blades for the twins of different parents." "Shut up," I said plainly. Marco and I lunged at the same time.

After about thirty minutes of hacking and fighting, Marco and I emerged from the theatre with coins in our hands. "Ah, there they are. Morgan, Marco, next time, please bring your own bus tokens." said Mr. Strider. "Um... sorry." We replied, giving him the tokens. "That's ok. Just try to remember next time." I asked where Ms. Donella went, but everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Even Toni, though she looked more troubled than anything. "Who?" she asked. "Our drama teacher, Ms. Donella. What's wrong with you?" I replied. "Um, our drama teacher's name is Mrs. Creckor. You know, brown hair, always talks about here father John, and her brother Jake. Where have you been the past, like, two and a half months. Jeez." "I get it. This is some kind of trick, isn't it?" "No. I'm serious." Then a woman with short, brown hair walked up to us. "Is something wrong?" "No Mrs. Creckor. We were just talking." "Oh, ok Toni. Almost time to go back to the show." What a strange woman.

When Marc and I got back to school we went straight to Mr. Strider's office to talk to him. "Can you explain what that thing was?" I asked when he got there. "What thing?" "The thing Ms. Donella turned into." "I don't know what your talking about." He answered, rather to my distaste. The rest of the year went rather smoothly. I got into more fights with Megan, drank with Toni, and just had fun.

By the time summer came, I was on parol for all the fights. One more and I was done. Luckily it didn't come till the end of the last day of school. Marco and I were officially banned from that boarding school.

A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Gods

A/N: Hey guys! I am SO sorry. I've had writers block for this story. You know what, just read the story.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan gave me the rights to Percy Jackson last night. Not. Like that would ever happen.

Chapter 3

As we were on the bus back to Salem, Toni was really fidgety. More than usual I mean. After about two hours of driving on the empty highway, we heard a groaning sound. Then the bus puttered to a stop. "Sorry everyone. Off the bus. I gotta try to fix this." the bus driver said.

"Great! This is just perfect." Toni yelled in rage, " I'm gonna be late to camp! Mr. D will not be happy." "Who's Mr. D? Your legal guardian or something?" I asked. "Um... You could say that. Yes. He is the director of the summer camp I go to." was her reply. "I didn't know you went to a summer camp. What's it like?" I asked. "Um... I'm pretty sure you'll find out." she answered. I just looked at her a little perplexed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Never mind." she answered.

Across the highway was an old fruit stand. There were three ladies sitting behind the run down shack of a stand. "Oh no. Not them." Toni said with a little horror. The three were knitting what looked to be a sock. But it was huge. Then the one in the middle produced a pair of abnormally large scissors. As she cut the yarn that was left, she stared at me. They then produced another sock, and did the same thing, except this time they were staring at Marco. Just then the bus started. "Alright. Everybody back on the bus!" the driver yelled.

Toni practically ripped my arm off getting me on the bus. "Whoa! What the heck is going on with you? Your not yourself." I said. "I'm just nervous. When we get to the bus station, don't go anywhere without me." she answered. "Um... Ok. I guess I could do that." I said. "Good. Same goes for you too Marco. No leaving without me. You got that?" she almost yelled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said.

When we got to the station Toni went to the bathroom. "Come on Morgan! We're gonna miss the bus!" Marc yelled at me. "Just a second!" I yelled back, "Toni isn't back yet!" "What matters more, Toni, or our family?" he asked. "I guess you're right. Lets go." I said.

A/N: This was a little longer than most chapters. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. I still need help. And characters. Lots and lots of characters. Please review.


End file.
